


Golden Washed Mornings

by AuriferousEyes



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romance, Soft Zuko, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko - Freeform, Zuko Fluff, domestic zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuriferousEyes/pseuds/AuriferousEyes
Summary: A morning ritual with your Firelord
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Golden Washed Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: haircare, for fluffvember!

Zuko's soft touch pulled you from a dreamless sleep. 

"Y/N. It's morning." He murmured and your eyes fluttered open. He was leaned over your side of the bed, already dressed. He didn't like you looking at his chest in the full light, and would often wake up early to dress before you. 

His finger trailed down your cheek, stroking your chin and lips. You kissed it softly and he smiled, pressing his lips to your forehead. He was missing his ornate armor, but he looked no less a king for it. The sun casted his angular features in a flattering gold and made his eyes glow as they drank in your face. 

But his hair was a tangled mess of black that hung down to brush over your face as he kissed you. It had gotten so long. 

"Mmm morning." You replied, stretching as he pulled the covers from your body. You let him pull you up, wrapping your arms around his neck and standing there for a few moments. 

These mornings were yours. The routine began when you first started seeing each other, the secrecy making him dismiss his attendants so they wouldn't see you tangled in his sheets. It would be the talk of the city if the kingdom found out that the Fire Lord had a girl from another nation in his bed. But years later, after the secret came out, after your marriage, he still never allowed them into the bedchamber you shared. This was the room you both could be unabashedly each other's. Where you could savour each other before the day began. Often you wouldn't see each other properly till late that night, so you clung to these golden washed moments. 

You cleaned your face in the basin as he readied the tea you'd share afterwards. He always took such care, and you knew he was missing his uncle in those moments. 

You walked over to the robes you had chosen to wear today. Zuko was behind you in moments, helping you shed the robe you slept in. His hands moved slowly, and he took time to drag his fingers across your shoulders and down your arms. He pressed a kiss to the back of your head, wrapping his arms around you and holding you. You caressed his forearms, smiling at his tenderness. You were being spoiled with affection today. 

The truth was you had gotten accustomed to the intricate robes that a lady of your status had to wear. When you first started attending court you were at a complete loss. You'd wear the wrong robe on top, cross it the wrong way, your sash would be loose. You could never accept help from the hand maidens that offered it, feeling it too weird to be attended on. Zuko offered his help one morning after a night of comforting his nightmares, and you took it eagerly. His hands felt more natural on your body than anything. So you never told him you had learned, allowing him to help you dress. Deep down though, you knew he knew. 

Zuko tightened the sash around your waist and held it, looking at you in the reflection of the mirror. You raised your hand to cup his cheek as he leaned his head against yours. The couple in the mirror stared back, looking like something out of a portrait from a historical scroll. Well, almost. His hair was still a mess. 

You kissed his cheek before pulling him over to the vanity, tapping the seat. 

"Your turn." You said, smiling at him. He sat down fast, pulling his ebony hair so it hung over the back. You reached for the ivory comb that sat on the ornate table, the ruby in the handle glinting as you dragged it through his hair. It was almost past the middle of his back now, and felt like silk when you'd drag your fingers through it. You glanced at him, and his eyes were closed in pleasure. His lips parted slightly, and he sighed. It was a soft unguarded sigh of pleasure. It made your heart ache with love. You wished he could be this at ease always. 

You undid the knots from his hair and teased out the tangles. Your fingers would stroke along his scalp, then down, down down to the root. This elicited shivers from him, and he opened his eyes, grinning at you sheepishly. When he looked at you like that you were reminded of the youth you fell in love with. And how far you had come together. 

You leaned his head back so you could kiss him through your smile. You broke away, stroking his cheek. "Sorry, you're just..." You were at a loss for words. How could you even verbalize how much he meant to you? Did the words exist that could capture it?

He reached up to take your hand from his hair and pressed it to his lips. "I love you." His whispered against your skin and you felt your stomach do flips. 

"I love you too." You murmured back. You exchanged a final smile before returning to his hair. It fell straight and soft, like midnight silk. You grabbed a red ribbon from the table, wrapping a small bun at the top of his head. He handed you his crown, and you set it perfectly. With a final kiss pressed to his hair, you stepped back and he stood up. His posture was rigid, his chin held high. You looked upon him with love, and the Fire Lord reached for you. 

You pressed into him, your hand trailing up his back to twist your fingers through his locks. He gave a small murmur of content and you pulled away, smiling at him. He kissed you once more, deeply, bending you over with the press of his lips before pulling away. 

You fixed your hair quickly at the mirror. Zuko always struggled when he tried to help, and never quite got the bun as you liked it. By the time you finished he had brought the tea to the balcony and warmed it to the perfect temperature. You took the cup from him, staring out over the city. It was waking up as well, the sounds yet to reach the palace. But you could see the citizens flowing out onto the streets, off to start their days. 

Zuko placed his arm around your waist, and you leaned into his chest, sipping at the excellent brew. Your hair caught in the breeze, mixing with his. You inhaled deeply and felt peace. When you looked up, he was staring down at you with a soft smile on his face. 

Mornings with him were perfect.


End file.
